sigil_nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Mage Slayer
Magic is a powerful force in the multiverse, which shapes the world and forges nations. Yet there are a few souls who take the decision to consciously forsake such a power, to strive for greatness without it. Some might call it dishonorable, or foul. Some were simply brought up to hate it, and yet others swear solemn oaths not to use it. The most dedicated of these become Mage Slayers, specialized combatants who master complex techniques to fight those with magical powers. While most Mage Slayers train to fight arcanists, the talents they learn are just as effective against those whose powers come from the divine. It is not unheard of to find Mage Slayers who learned their skills to fight clerics and priests, especially among the Athar. Prerequisites Base Attack Bonus: +6 Feats: '''Lighting Reflexes, Great Fortitude, Iron Will. Class Features '''Hit Points Per Level : 12 Base Attack Bonus : High High Saves : All Skill Points Per Level : 2 + INT modifier Class Skills : Craft Alchemy, Craft Armor, Craft Weapon, Heal, Hide, Intimidate, Listen, Lore, Move Silently, Spellcraft, Spot, Taunt. Level 1 : Magical Abstinence, Witches Bane Level 2 : Disrupting Blow Level 3 : Spellproof Lore Level 4 : Curseguard Level 5 : Mage's Shackles Max Levels: 5 Magical Abstinence '(Feat ID: 2950): '' Upon becoming a Mage Slayer, you forsake the use of active magic in all it's forms. You lose the ability to use spells from any source. (This includes items, but not feats which replicate spells.) Mage Slayers are also unable to Counterspell. ''Witches Bane ''(Feat ID: 2951): '' Your training grants you a general, potent resistance to magic. You have spell resistance equal to 5 + your character level + twice Mage Slayer level. Disrupting Blow '''(Feat ID: 2952): '' You've learned the art of disrupting your opponent's actions in a split second, fast enough to break a wizard's concentration and ruin his spell. Once per 3 minutes, you can make a melee touch attack as an instant action. If you hit your target, he becomes very briefly disrupted, ending whatever action he was taking. Spellproof Lore '(Feat ID: 2953): '' Your technical knowledge of magic rivals that of many of its users; however, your focus is on protecting yourself from its effects rather then using it. Once per day, you can study a spell scroll to gain immunity to the spell written on it. ''Curseguard ''(Feat ID: 2954): '' Sharing some of your insight with an ally, you can help protect them from the effects of magic as long as they remain close to you. Three times per day, you can grant an ally spell resistance equal to your own -10. The ally loses this benefit if they stray too far away from you (Around twenty meters distance for around one minute). Mage's Shackles '(Feat ID: 2955)'': ''Your very presence can hinder those who cast spells around you. Once per 10 minutes, you can activate this ability as an instant action. Everyone in a large area around you gets (75 - their concentration skill)% spell failure on both arcane and divine spells (and invocations). This penalty decays by 10% every round. Category:Classes Category:Prestige Classes